Night at The Beach
by ZeRunaway
Summary: After crashing Chan's party the Fire Nation crew turn in for the night. Ty Lee and Azula reflect on the events of the day, and their friendship.  -TyZula friendship, slight slash, slight Maiko. Oneshot.-


"Nooo! How could this happen! I'm dead, I'm dead!" Chan choked out through his sobs, rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the floor.

"I think we've done enough here." Azula smirked, and the rest of the fire nation kids followed suit. They left a house of broken jars, chandeliers, and all kinds of expensive irreplaceable artifacts behind them. Azula thought for a moment that such behavior was undignified for a princess, but then shrugged it off considering none of these ignorant children of nobles knew who she was anyways.

The cold salty night met with them, contrasting with the warm tones of Chans crashed party. Ty Lee let out a giggle, "That was fun! I think we really bonded back there."

"Yeah." Was the short response from Zuko as he locked eyes with Mai, her grin growing wider. They were much too entranced with each other to pay the bubbly acrobat any mind, catching onto this Ty Lee cartwheeled in front of the group to now walk beside Azula, "What now?" she chirped still wanting more from the night.

"_Now_, we sleep Ty Lee." Was Azula's morose response.

"Aw, but I'm not sleepy!"

"Then do some cartwheels until you've tired yourself out." Azula audibly heard Ty Lee's lip pout, "It's been a long night." she said reflectively.

Then it all came back to Ty Lee: the campfire, Zuko and Mai's outburst followed by their making up, her own outburst, and Azula's…

_My own mother…thought I was a monster…_

In the midst of crashing the party the emotional turmoil that occurred moments earlier seemed to slip her mind. But she was pondering it once again, mainly lingering on Azula's words. She looked up at her friend trying to read her expressionless, beautiful, face. _She said it didn't bother her…but…_ She squinted her eyes to focus on her Aura, _It's dark…dingy… green…_

"What exactly are you staring at me for?" Azula said coldly, eyeing her friend apprehensively.

"I'm reading your aura." Ty Lee replied in quite a flat and serious tone, keeping her gaze.

"Tsk. You and your _aura _talk." There was an awkward pause. "Well? What's my _aura_ telling you?" she always put a sarcastic emphasis on the word aura.

"It's dark, and kind of greenish… which means, you're feeling insecure, and you're lingering on an event of your past…" Azula raised a brow in her characteristic fashion, "Am I right? I'm right aren't I!" Ty Lee said a bit overjoyed.

"_No_ Ty Lee, you're not. Your aura stuff is nonsense, it isn't real. You can't honestly think that _I_ have anything to be insecure about." Ty Lee pouted, Azula sighed in response. "Come, lets get some sleep. You shouldn't stay out here by yourself." They were now at the steps of the beach house, Ty Lee nodded and looked back to see what Mai and Zuko were up to. They were headed for the beach shore, hand in hand. "Just leave them." Ty Lee blinked back up to Azula who was making her way up the stairs now. It seemed a strange request for Azula to ask Ty Lee to respect their privacy, but maybe she was just… Ty Lee shrugged off her thoughts and began to make her way up the stairs.

Ty Lee lay back in the soft sheets (which, according to Mai, looked like beach vomit). She sighed, looking out the window at the stars and moon, smelling the salty sweet ocean. Mai was lucky, she had Zuko to do lovey dovey stuff with. Here she was alone in bed stuck with Azula who just wanted to sleep. She turned over to look to where Azula was resting – which was close as her bed was pushed up against the wall perpendicular to Ty Lee's. She could make out the princesses face – calm and still. And very pretty. How could a girl like Azula be jealous of her? She admired her friend more than any other person, I mean why wouldn't she? Azula had everything: looks, smarts, power. I mean sure she's a little on the mean side but...

_My own mother…thought I was a monster…_

The words echoed in Ty Lee's mind again. She frowned, maybe that was why Azula was so mean. Maybe she just needed more hugs… "You know Azula, I don't think you're a monster." She whispered more to herself than Azula.

"Come on Ty Lee, we all know that's a lie."

Ty Lee nearly fell out of bed, "You're awake!"

"Well of course. Why were you talking to me if you thought I was asleep?"

"Uh… I don't know, I just um… Hey, I wasn't lying! I don't think you're a monster, Azula. I just think you're… misunderstood."

Ty Lee could see the princesses' eyelids slowly lift to reveal those piercing yellow eyes, "Well you're _wrong_."

"Why am I wrong?" Ty Lee sounded despondent.

Azula let out a sharp exhale, "Don't act as if you aren't afraid of me Ty Lee. Everyone is. I can't even talk to boys without making them wet their pants. And they have every right to be scared, I'm a monster. I'm terrifying. I do terrible things to people. I did terrible things to you. I'm not in denial, I know what I am."

Azula's words like were Mai's blades, every sentence cold and sharper than the other being thrown at Ty Lee to cut down any possible hope for an argument. She felt a lump rising in her throat… she _was_ afraid of Azula but… "Okay I'll admit that… sometimes you can scare me… but I'm not afraid of you Azula! Not all the time. And I… I really care about you. You were my best friend, don't you remember? I haven't forgotten those times."A strong silence filled the room, Ty Lee couldn't tell through the darkness whether or not Azula was looking at her. She seemed to be lingering on her words, but the silence made Ty Lee feel nervous and embarrassed, "And you… you care about me don't you Azula? Back at the party when you hurt my feelings… You apologized to me…"

"Yes. I supposed I did. I was just afraid that-" Azula caught herself and let her sentence trail off.

"Afraid that…?"

"It's nothing."

"Aw, c'mon Azula! Tell me! Please?"

There was a pause, then a sigh, "I was just afraid that… you would leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes… I didn't want to well… jeopardize your loyalty. I really nee-" she caught herself again before revealing more than she intended.

Ty Lee was wide eyed in disbelief. Did Azula really think that she thought she could just_ leave_ whenever she wanted? And was she just about to say that she _needed_ her? "It's okay Azula… you can tell me, we're friends right?"

"Yes. We're friends… I really need your services Ty Lee. Your acrobatics and chi blocking techniques are exquisite and unparalleled, and an essential element to my missions serving our nation."

"Oh… so you just need me for your missions…" Ty Lee frowned disappointed.

"No, no," Azula growled, why wasn't that a compliment enough? Azula didn't understand why things had to be so…. _personal_ to get across a point that you respected someone, "I… need you, Ty Lee. I need you. You're important to me, and I apologized because I don't like to see you hurt." Azula forced out slightly irritated and embarrassed at this confession. Though she was comrades with Mai as well, Ty Lee had always been her one true friend.

Yet another awkward silence. After a while Azula heard the acrobat's bedsheets shuffle, and the sound of her stepping out of bed and walking. _What is she… _Before the princess had any time to think on it she soon felt the heavy pressure of a warm body pressed against hers and lean arms wrapped around her as best they could. She stiffened up, "T-Ty Lee!"

"I need you too, Azula." Ty Lee said cheerfully and snuggled closer to her friend. She felt Azula exhale and relax, then return the hug. "hehe~" she giggled pleased.

"Alright Ty Lee, time for bed."

Ty Lee tightened her hold on the princess, "Can't I sleep here?"

"_Absolutely not_."

"Aw – but – why?" the acrobat whined.

"Because I don't want Zuko and Mai walking in on us like this. They'll never let us live it down. Now good night." Azula began to lightly push her friend away.

"Aww," she pouted, but she knew Azula's word was final. "Okay then…" the brown haired girl lifted herself off the bed but then paused. Before Azula could lift a brow Ty Lee, quick as lightening, planted a kiss on Azula's cheek, "Good night Azula!" was said cheerfully before the acrobat zipped back to her bed before she could meet the princesses scorn – giggling to herself as she did so. Azula was a bit stiff from the surprise of the kiss before relaxing again and eliciting a growl, "Ty Lee…" was said with a disapproving tone.

"Y-Yeah?" Ty Lee answered warily.

"…Good night."

Mental sigh of relief. "Goodnight Azula!" she said for the second time, and snuggled her pillow before drifting into sleep.

Azula stared blinking into the darkness of the beach house, wondering when Mai and her brother would be back, but mainly wondering why her face suddenly felt so hot. It wasn't long before she started seeing double, letting her eyelids shut and drifting off herself as she listened to the ocean wash against the shore, the rocks clinking against each other and smoothing out all the rough edges.


End file.
